villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Greasebeard
Greasebeard is the main antagonist of the 2015 full-length animated film, Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race. the ruthless, mercenary, and opprobrious leader of the Road Pirates, a bloodthirsty group of thieving and greedy criminals. He was voiced by Doug Erholtz. History While Team Hot Wheels were out building their Epic Race, a tour bus is driving its way towards Hot Wheels City where Greasebeard was starring at it through his telescope. He ordered his men to pillaged the bus, frightening the passengers. As they began to raid it, Greasebeard was about to reveal himself until Scurvey butted in, telling the people who he is, annoying Greasebeard and making him smack Scurvey in the head with his wrench hand. He angrily tells Scurvey that he was about to introduce himself. Scurvey apologizes to the captain. Greasebeard then tells everyone to hand over their belongings to his monkey, Swab. One of the passengers asked Greasebeard why he's doing this. Greasebeard replied by telling him that stealing treasure is what pirates do. Just then, Scurvey tells Greasebeard to look outside. Greasebeard smacks Scurvey upside the head again and looks through his telescope to see Team Hot Wheels driving in Rev. From seeing that, Greasebeard devices a plan until Scurvey butts in again, saying they could be unstoppable by using Rev to power their pirate ship. Greasebeard smacks him a third time, telling him that he already knows that. He then orders his men to follow Team Hot Wheels. They followed Team Hot Wheels to Larry's garage, where Greasebeard believed there was a secret entrance there. As they were searching for a lever that leads to Larry's lab, they had no hope in finding it. Scurvey said that the secret entrance wasn't there, but as he lean back on a wall, a secret elevator revealed itself. Greasebeard congratulated Scurvey by giving him a noogie. As they went down the elevator, they screamed in terror. The elevator doors then opened, and the Road Pirates were amazed to see Larry's technology. Greasebeard tells his team to focus as he believed Rev was inside a vault in front of them. He ordered Grog to open it. Grog bit onto a bolt, but broke his teeth. Greasebeard then ordered Tankard to use his head. As Tankard charged at it, he became dizzy. Greaesbeard asked him how many fingers he's holding up. Tankard replied by saying "w". Greasebeard says close enough and resorts to Longshanks. Longshanks rolled a bomb at the vault like a bowling ball, which resulted in the Road Pirates covered in dust. The vault finally opened after that. Longshanks believed he opened it, but Greasebeard said it wasn't him and told his crew to hide as someone from the inside of the vault was coming. After seeing Larry walk away with the key to the vault containing Rev, Greasebeard devices a way to split up Team Hot Wheels to acquire the key as he was starring at Larry's disguises. As they made their way to the epic race press conference, Greasebeard was in disguise while wearing a pink dress who tells a police lady to watch it as he bumps into her. The police lady says excuse me, making Greasebeard tell her that he's a mother with two children and a camel. There, at the epic race press conference, Wyatt was causing mass destruction, making Team Hot Wheels mad at him. After witnessing that, Greasebeard ordered Swab to take his place. After Team Hot Wheels saw Swab driving around in Wyatt's car, they become impressed, and making Greasebeard happy to see his plan going into play. After that, Greasebeard ordered the Road Pirates to do mass destruction to Hot Wheels City to lead Team Hot Wheels away, while he and Scurvey bagged Larry to take the key to the vault from him. He succeeded and stole Rev. He appeared before Team Hot Wheels on his pirate ship and not only revealed Rev to them, but also Wyatt as his captive. Gage told Greasebeard to let him go, but Greasebeard said it was no fun and decided to feed Wyatt to some robotic sharks until Rhett called out death duel, shocking the Road Pirates. Rhett informed Gage that pirates can't refuse a challenge because of their code of conduct. Greasebeard suggest a sword fight, but Gage suggested a race instead. Greasebeard said that he took everything he wanted, including Wyatt, but Gage offered him Hot Wheels City if he wins. Greasebeard accepted it. Before the epic race started, Greasebeard said he'll win it by having Wyatt as his hostage to prevent anyone from touching his car. Just then, a female driver wished him good luck, making Greasebeard throw a knife at her tires, causing it to deflate. Once the epic race started, the racers drove up a volcano and down a steep road. Greasebeard shouted "Thar I blow!" as he went down the side of the volcano. He later then bashed into Gage's car as he drove past him, making Gage tell him to stop cheating. Greasebeard then grabbed a handful of spikes and threw them onto the road behind him. He later ordered his crew to activate their wheel spikes as they drove over a slippery chemical on the race track. As he and the Road Pirates drove past a giant squid, he ordered Tankard to shoot a squid on top of another racer's car, making him crash into other cars and knocking them off the race track to make Team Hot Wheels save them. Greasebeard showed Wyatt Team Wheels, saving those people, through his telescope, telling him that's what he gets for being a hero. He offered Wyatt a place by his side. Wyatt agreed, making Greasebeard free him. But then, Wyatt removed a screw that separated his sidecar from Greasebeard's vehicle, shocking Greasebeard as Wyatt shouted that he'll never join him. He and the Road Pirates were about to make it to the finish line until Team Hot Wheels (now with Wyatt) were gaining up on them. Greasebeard, however, had one more trick on his sleeve; he ordered Swab to detonate Team Hot Wheel's vehicles, making him feel sorry about himself. Just as Greasebeard was about to cross the finish line, Larry appeared, along with Granny Gram in her vehicle, and drove away with the finish line. At first Candy Gram and Larry thought they lost the Road Pirates, but suddenly they appeared on their mothership, firing cannonballs at them. As Greasebeard drove after them, he revealed his plan was to turn Hot Wheels City into gold. Greasebeard then tells Swab, who was sitting on his shoulder and feeling bad after betraying Team Hot Wheels, to cheer up for telling him that monkeys can't have any friends. Meanwhile, as Scurvey was taking a bath in the crow's nest, filled with treasure, he became shocked as he saw Team Hot Wheels, driving after them in new vehicles, Personality As the captain of the Road Pirates, Greasebeard is known for ordering them around. He is very tough, arrogant, and competitive, so he would stop at nothing from taking over the city. He even trusts his pet monkey named Swab to take Wyatt's place to break up the Team as a way to acquire Rev. However, he is also shown to be extremely offensive, furious, rude, uncaring, unpleasant, vituperative, uncomplimentary, argumentative, and opprobrious to his crew as Scurvey butted him in, annoying the Road Pirates and making them look bad, thus making Greasebeard abuse him. As a pirate, Greasebeard is also extremely acquisitive, unscrupulous, and materialistic, so he loves to steal treasure as a passenger on a bus they were attacking asked him why they were doing it. Greasebeard is also very uncontrollable, threatening, and greedy, as he kidnapped Wyatt to use him as a hostage while driving in the epic race. He actually tries to convince Wyatt to join him during the epic race, showing that he would let anyone join him for losing on the hero side. However, as Wyatt agreed, it was just a rouse for Greasebeard to free him. It was also showed that he cares for nobody else as he and the Road Pirates attacked Larry and Candy Gram for taking the finish line. He also hates losing and had a bad temper as Scurvey mistakenly ordered the crew to fire, causing their ship to blow up, thus sending them to Hot Wheel City's prison. He is also very reproachful, insulting, abusive, censorious, objectionable, and blameworthy, so he would even abuse animals after the way Swab betrayed the Road Pirates and joined Team Hot Wheels. Appearance Greasebeard wears a shot, black leather jacket with a red interior, an eyepatch, and boots. He has a golden monkey wrench for a hand and a long, black mullet. He also has several tattoos on his chest. Powers and Abilities As a pirate, he is very skilled, competent, and resourceful at terrorizing people and stealing treasure. With their mother ship, they attack buses and other smaller vehicles. Sometimes, Greasebeard uses his wrench hand to fight and hold his victims in a death grip. During the epic race press conference, he and his crew were good at disguises. He even broke up Team Hot Wheels as he sent Swab to take Wyatt's place. He is a very tough and influential driver. However, Greasebeard and his crew cheated as they caused havoc in the epic race. Vehicle He has his own personal vehicle called the Greaserod, which resembles a cannon. It once had a sidecar to hold Wyatt hostage during the epic race. Gallery Cross.jpg Grease Rod.jpg|Greasebeard's vehicle Race.jpg|Greasebeard with Scurvey Grease rod (2).jpg Angry glare.jpg|Greasebeard's evil glare Behind the scenes.png|Behind the Scenes Drawing.png Lab.jpg|Greasebeard in Larry's lab. Toyline.jpg|Toy version of his car. Trivia *He is very similar to Captain Hook from the Peter Pan franchise. **Both are the leaders of the pirates. **Hook tried to convince Wendy to join but she refused; Greasebeard tried to convince Wyatt to join him but he refused. **Hook has a bumbling sidekick named Smee; Greasebeard has a bumbling sidekick named Scurvey. **Hook tried to break up the lost boys from Peter Pan; Greasebeard tried to break Wyatt from Team Hot Wheels. *He is also very similar to Captain Flint from Disney's 2002 animated film, Treasure Planet. **Flint likes to pillage other ships; Greasebeard likes to pillage buses. *He is also very similar to Burger-Beard from the 2015 computer-animated adventure comedy film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. **Both drive around in advanced pirate ships **Both were after a source of power. ***Burger Beard was after the book; Greasebeard was after Rev. *He is also very similar to Captain Gutt from 20th Century Fox's 2012 computer-animated film, Ice Age: Continental Drift. **Both had a crew member who betrayed them. ***Shira betrayed Captain Gutt; Swab betrayed Greasebeard. *He is also very similar to Hector Barbossa from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series. **Both have monkeys as their pets. *He is also similar to Robbie Rotten from the Icelandic children's program, LazyTown. **Both wear disguises to fool people. *He is also very similar to John Silver from Disney's 2002 animated film, Treasure Planet. **John Silver has a robotic arm; Greasebeard has a monkey wrench for a hand. * He is also similar to Krytus. ** Both are pure evil. ** Both are villains from the Hot Wheels franchise who are in lust for power. ** Both are barbarians. Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Pure Evil Category:Scapegoat